The Old Chestnut Tree
by LyssasPen
Summary: One rainy weekend afternoon, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are drawn to the old chestnut tree on Hogwarts grounds... slash


Hey! This is just a quick, and cute, fanfic! If slash offends you, then don't read this! * ** *** **** *** ** *  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" asked Hermione, with a certain hint of worry.  
  
Inwardly, Harry was screaming, 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?" but he decided on the diplomatic answer of, "Yes Hermione, I'm fine."  
  
It was a rainy day, and the ceiling of the Great Hall was stormy and gray. Rain was sixteen-year-old Harry's favorite weather, and he was itching to go outside and sit under his favorite chestnut tree.  
  
"Hey guys, I'll see you later, I've got to go, erm, study." Harry said out of impatience.  
  
"Draco, honey, whatever is the matter?" cooed Pansy Parkinson.  
  
On the verge of slapping her, the blonde Slytherin instead smirked and said, "I am fine Pansy, how many times do I have to tell you?"  
  
He looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, watched the clouds in their turmoil. They reminded him of what he sometimes saw in the mirror, his constantly calculating eyes. Draco suddenly felt the need to go outside, to be in the storm. Without a word, he got up despite the protests and questions, and made for the door.  
  
As Harry stepped out of the entranceway, he was engulfed in a chaotic blur of wind and rain. This happened to suit him just fine, and he blindly made his way to the refuge under the leaves of the chestnut tree. As an afterthought, he muttered a quick spell to protect an area of 12 feet from lightning. He gracefully spread out near the base of the tree, closed his eyes, and let his mind wander.  
  
Draco looked out at the green lawns and magnificent trees now blurred with the rain, and couldn't help smiling. Not just his usual smirk either, a real smile. That surprised him, and he quickly resumed his usual straight face, with a quick glance around. Something caught his eye; somebody was sprawled out under the most magnificent chestnut tree on the grounds. He quickly walked closer, until he could make out that the figure was.wait, Potter?  
  
Many thoughts were running through Harry's mind when suddenly he heard a footstep, and it was close. His eyes snapped open, and he looked in the direction and saw none other than Draco Malfoy looking at him intently. He was about to spat out some sarcastic remark, but looked into Draco's (since when is he Draco?) eyes and for the first time saw no malice, no unfiltered hate. What is happening?  
  
When Draco noticed that Harry (since when is he Harry?) was looking at him, he started to curl his lip into a sneer like his favorite teacher but stopped. He felt the sudden desire for Harry to look at him, to touch him, and to look and touch Harry. Instinctively, he strolled closer, never breaking eye contact, until he was also under the tree. His soaked robes stuck to pale, sinewy skin as he shook his head to release some of the tiny drops of rain, and sat down next to his (apparently) former archenemy.  
  
Harry thought that he should've been surprised to have Draco (definitely Draco) sitting next to him, but it felt right. He continued to gaze into those gray, stormy eyes that were looking down at him, and felt as if he should say something.  
  
"Hello Draco," said Harry, thankfully without stuttering  
  
"Po-Harry, good afternoon," came the pale lips, without the usual smirk.  
  
"What brings you out here on this stormy afternoon?" Harry was amazed at how confident he seemed, because his insides were all doubt and confusion.  
  
Draco just looked at him, his eyes flashing but not in the way that Harry was used to.they were, he thought, of an idea. Then, without warning, Draco leaned in and pressed his thin lips on Harry's soft ones, and after a moment, Harry returned, and soon they were clinging together under the chestnut tree, Draco expertly running his hand up and down Harry's back, Harry not-so-expertly running his hands through Draco's famous blonde hair. Draco shed his waterlogged emerald robes, and was left in a damp white t-shirt clinging to his thin but muscular frame. He shivered slightly, and Harry pulled him closer, and they became more and more intense.  
  
When they were done, Draco was leaning against the trunk of the tree, and Harry was resting his head softly across Draco's chest (it was now undoubtedly Harry and Draco). Harry's eyes were closed, and he couldn't help thinking how right this all felt. Draco gently nuzzled Harry's raven hair and said almost silently, "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Harry laughed softly, and said, "I always thought that this chestnut tree was magical."  
  
And it was Draco's turn to laugh, and to draw Harry closer.  
  
Hey, hoped you liked it, it was my first! Review, and PLEASE CRITICIZE, constructively, about what I should work on (! 


End file.
